bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Creeping Terror, the Second Victim
Creeping Terror, the Second Victim is the sixty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado are forced to play a game in order to find Orihime Inoue. One of the three who took Orihime is revealed. Summary In Soul Society, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto assembles the remaining captains and tells them about the efforts being made to find Sōsuke Aizen and the Hōgyoku. Afterward, Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku discuss Yamamoto's so called "task force" to handle Aizen, and later about Renji being deployed to Karakura Town. Kyōraku mentions that he heard a rumor about some of the strange happenings that have been going on there. Meanwhile in the Karakura Town, Ichigo and the others are trying to figure out what happened to Orihime after she got sucked into the strange gate. Ichigo recalls talking to Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honshō, and Michiru Ogawa about Orihime, but none of them have any idea who Orihime is. They decide to go investigate Orihime's home again. Yasutora Sado offers to knock the door down, but Ichigo invites a more subtle approach and they enter through Uryū's lock-picking skills. Inside, the find the two cups across from each other on the table, leading Uryū to believe that there was someone with her when she was taken. Suddenly, Renji's cell phone rings with a mysterious girl on the other end. The girl wants to play a game and promises to return Orihime if the guys win. First, they are told to get to the park within three minutes. After running there, they find a ringing public phone. The girl then tells them they have three minutes to get to the supermarket, miles away. Before they can reach the phone, it rings and a bystander answers it. The girl tells them that someone else answered so they lose and Orihime will die, then hangs up, leaving them paralyzed in fear. Then the phone rings again, and from there they are told to go to the Urahara Shop. At Urahara's Shop, Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya are cleaning when Ichigo and the others nearly run them over to get to the phone. They get one last call telling them to show up at Orihime's home that night at 8 PM. With no choice, Ichigo (in Shinigami form) and the rest show up at that time. They see a light form Orihime's windows, so they rush up to investigate. Much to their surprise, Orihime has returned, though she has no memories of what happened this day, only the day before. While sitting around her home, they feel something hit the building. Violent winds kick up, the windows shatter and Renji finds the door locked. The group turns and Orihime is choking Sado, she lets Sado go and a man materializes in Orihime's place, and he announces himself as Kurōdo. Before anyone can react, Sado is sucked through the same portal as Orihime. His partners, Noba and Ririn, the latter of which is the girl who’s been calling them, appear atop the portal. Ichigo and Renji go after the two men while leaving the girl to Uryū (who hasn't yet told the group of the loss of his powers), but their attacks are ineffective in hitting their new foes, and they can only watch as the three strangers and the gate disappear before them. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book At night at Urahara's Shop, Renji sneaks around and discovers a batch of food. He takes the lid off and attempts to start eating, but Jinta flicks a rubber band at him, hitting Renji's hand, and his hand swells up to a huge size. Jinta laughs and Kisuke notes how easy the whole thing was. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Other powers: *Shapeshifting *Illusions *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes